


Roulette

by Razputin



Category: Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Gift, Ship-free zone, Spoilers up to DR2 Chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razputin/pseuds/Razputin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda and Sonia discuss the fine art of Novoselic roulette.</p><p>This (very) short story is a gift to a friend, StarGirl909, and featuring Sonia and Komaeda, her two favourite characters. Thanks for being an amazing mod and a better friend, Star!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roulette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarGirl909](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StarGirl909).



* * *

 

_...Sooooo hungry..._

 

Sonia's stomach rumbled again, and she cupped her hand to it, grimacing in pain. To think - she'd survived this long into Monokuma's game, and the thing that was finally going to do her in was starvation. Not exactly a fitting end for a princess.

 

_Then again... the Roman princess Livilla was starved to death for her complicity to murder..._

 

Sonia cursed her classical education. Sometimes being a princess wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

 

The thing she hated most about Monokuma's latest motive was the horrible thing it was causing her to consider. Not murder, of course - as if she would ever commit murder! Rather, she was concerned at how... tasty... Gundham's adorable hamsters were beginning to look...

 

For perhaps the fifth time that day, Sonia pushed the thought from her mind. Gundham would never forgive her if she did anything of the sort. In fact, if she did, he'd probably kill her! But that was besides the point. The point was... she was starving, and she wanted food.

 

_Kill or die... I suppose we'll just have to die, then..._

 

Sonia sighed. 

 

_At least we'll have the moral high ground over Monokuma..._

 

"You look a little pale," a voice softly chuckled next to her. Sonia winced - and this time, not from the pit in her stomach. There was only one person whose voice sent chills up her spine quite like the ones she'd just felt. 

 

Sure enough, when she turned her head, Komaeda was leaning against the wall next to her. He was looking surprisingly healthy - then again, knowing Komaeda, it was probably because he always looked sick anyway. 

 

"...What do _you_ want?" she sighed, mustering up the energy to roll her eyes. "I'm dealing with starvation right now... I really don't want to deal with you, too..."

 

"Hah..." Komaeda weakly smiled. "Still have the strength for... sarcasm, huh? You should be working to get us out of here with that willpower..."

 

Almost in unison, both Sonia and Komaeda slowly slid down the wall to the floor. Neither could speak for some time. 

 

"...Have you ever heard of Russian roulette?" Komaeda spoke up at last.

 

Sonia cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. 

 

_This isn't going to turn into another speech on the nature of hope, is it?_

 

"Yes... I know it," she replied. "Load a bullet in a revolver, spin the chamber, pull the trigger. In Novoselic we have our own version..."

 

"Really?" Komaeda grinned. She hated his smile. It never looked real. 

 

Sonia nodded in the affirmative.

 

"Novoselic roulette is different..." she frowned. "...In this, you load all the chambers except one."

 

"...Fascinating," Komaeda replied. "And insane, but... with the things you all call me, who am I to judge?"

 

"You don't understand," Sonia butted in, shaking her head. "Novoselic roulette... it is the game played when there is nothing left to lose."

 

Komaeda remained eerily silent, presumably waiting for an explanation.

 

"...My father taught me the meaning of this game," Sonia continued. "He said to me..."

 

Sonia drifted off into her memories as she recounted the story of Novoselic roulette.

 

* * *

 

"Sonia," her father called, his brow furrowed as ever. "It is now that I answer your question."

 

The little princess pouted as she made her way to her father.

 

_Finally! I was waiting a whole week!_

 

"Novoselic roulette..." her father began. "You asked some time ago why it was so dangerous."

 

Sonia's feelings of frustration vanished. She sat down, enthusiastically waiting for her father to continue.

 

"...When you have no chance of survival, you play Novoselic roulette," he said tersely.

 

"...But why?" she asked, her head tilted in confusion.

 

"If you are surrounded, with no hope of escape..." he replied quietly, "...when you know you will not live to see the next day... you play Novoselic roulette. It is not a game of thrills. It is a game which decides your fate...

"The game which decides whether you die by your own hand, or by another's," he concluded.

 

* * *

 

"...For the first time, Komaeda..." Sonia confessed, "...for the first time in all the time we have spent on this island... I want to play Novoselic roulette."

 

"Why?" Komaeda pressed. Sonia's stomach growled noisily, almost as if in response. He smiled.

 

"Ah," he nodded. "I have always been offering my own body, you know... My life isn't worth nearly as much as all of yours, and I'm sure I won't be too stringy..."

 

"We are not savages, Komaeda," Sonia sternly replied. "We are not going to eat you."

 

"...Hm," Komaeda murmured. He almost seemed... disappointed. "Oh, well. In any case, I think you'll find we've been playing Russian roulette this whole time, Sonia."

 

Sonia sighed.

 

_Here we go... a hope lecture..._

 

"We spin the barrel to find the victim," Komaeda smiled. "Then we put the gun to our heads and see if we're the killer. Of course, last time, two gunshots went off, didn't they?"

 

The Ultimate Princess shuddered. How could he talk so calmly about Saionji and Mioda like that?

 

"But as long as there are empty barrels," Komaeda finished, "then there's still that glorious hope that we survive. Let's just try and make sure we're playing Russian roulette... and not Novoselic roulette."

 

"...Since when have you cared about that sort of thing?" Sonia frowned. 

 

"Since always," he smiled in response. "Maybe you should pay more attention to people other than Gundham."

 

"Don't talk to me like that!" Sonia snapped. "Gundham and I are good friends! We will be escaping together! Along with all of us! I know it!"

 

"...Hm," Komaeda grinned softly. "Was that hope for escape I felt from you? For a moment, it seemed you forgot you were starving..."

 

Sonia winced as she felt a pang in her stomach again. She doubled over and groaned. 

 

"...It is hard to be feeling any hope..." she grimaced. "But... maybe a little..."

 

"Then my work here is done," Komaeda smiled.

 

By the time Sonia looked up, the Lucky Student has vanished. Typical. She leaned against the wall again and sighed. 

 

_...I'm still hungry..._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this (very) short story! Especially if your name is StarGirll909, and you're a great friend!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
